


Forged by Might

by CyberSearcher



Series: Warforged!Percy AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Percival "Percy" de Rolo III Angst, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Warforge!Percy, ish, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Percival was always a persistent bastard, so no one batted an eye when he spent long hours in the forge or forgot to eat. Though a series of odd incidents make the party question if something more is wrong with him.Three times Vox Machina wondered if something was off with their human gunslinger. And the moment Vex learns the truth.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Warforged!Percy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Forged by Might

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had bouncing around my head for a while. Finally got this down and making my first post in a few weeks. Though my school is out for quarantine (the Coronavirus, I hope everyone else is doing ok in their country) for three weeks so I guess I'll have time to write more.

::::

“Oi, Percy, let Kiki heal your shoulder before we head off.” 

Percival didn’t hear Vax until the half-elven rouge was almost brushing past him. “I took a potion. It was only one arrow.” 

Vax kicked away the now-dead kobolds with his foot. “You sure? Looked like the little bastards took a half dozen shots at you.” 

The noble just pulled his slightly pockmarked coat tighter in on himself. “Like I said, nothing serious. Nothing worth wasting spells on.” 

“O-oh, if you want I can help with that!” Keyleth’s hands were already blooming a soft green. “I know some cantrips for fixing things. Here, let me - “

Percy backpedaled out of her reach swiftly. “I’d really rather you not. I do enjoy my personal space.” 

“Really, it isn’t super hard for me to - “

“Please. Don’t.” 

Keyleths fingertips only just brushed the collar. Percy could see blue threads and tiny vines weaving the material back together before he pulled away in time. The Druid quietly grew into an oddly pensive look. 

“Oi! You lot comin’ ?” Scanlan called from the front, hopping over bodies, “We still got a while till we’re back at Westrun.” 

“Of course.” Keyleth answered. Casting one last look at Percy, she scampered off. 

Later in the evening, underneath a canopy of branches with the embers of a dying fire at his feet, Percy quietly stitched the cuts on his jacket closed. Keyleth volunteered to take first watch but she hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Um, Percy?” She stuttered. “I - can I ask - “

“No, you may not.” He answered briskly. 

“Are you sure?” She yawned, “It just seems like something… felt wrong. Are you okay at least? I can heal you again if it still hur- ” 

“Yes, I am fine. I promise you that much. You should go to sleep now.” 

Percy could taste the magic on his tongue, laced into his words. Keyleth nodded and mumbled “Yea, yea that’s a good idea. Night Percy”, then curled up in the form of her saber-toothed tiger. 

He hoped she wouldn’t remember that in the morning. If she did, the human gunslinger pretended not to notice the hurt sidelong glances. 

:::: 

It was midnight by the time they returned, but Vox Machina were in far too high spirits. Grog was the first to enthusiastically shout “Pub crawl!” and soon the rest of their party was drinking the night away. 

Percy watched from their table as Scanlan tried to urge Pike to dance with him on top of the tables. It was an entertaining sight, seeing her try to keep her balance with the combination of her clunky plate armour and alcohol but they both looked to be enjoying it either way. 

Vax floated over from the dart board - somehow nobody had lost an ear yet - and looked with bleary eyes to the meager meal in front of the gunslinger. “Percival de pretentious prick de Rolo something, something! What’s gotten you in the dumps?” 

“Just content to watch the show.” He shrugged. Now Scanlan had his arm hooked under Pikes arm and began dancing some rapid jig that made the table sway back and forth.

“Really? You’re gonna end up scrawnier than Stubby at this rate,” Vax let out a shrill whistle to the adolescent human scrubbing a glass, flipping him two extra gold coins, “Bartender! Get my friend here your best cuts of beef! Keep the tip, darling.” 

Percy didn’t have time to deny the request. The man was already gone by the time the gold touched his palms, red blush on his sunbaked cheeks. “You’re incorrigible, all of you.” 

A well timed crash only punctuated his comment. Roaring laughter followed as Grog fished up both gnomes from the splintered mess of a bar table. Keyleth looked to be bordering on sobbing as she apologized, already working her magic and decorating the wood with flowers and vines. She looked to be growing a small bouquet and offered it to the very overwhelmed barkeep who left a plate of red meat and potatoes on the bar. 

Vax was too busy laughing to see the wisps of black extend from Percivals fingertips, the image of the fresh venison disappearing in moments. Once the rouge was done reassuring the druid, he looked down to the humans bare table.

“You sure you’re not hungry?” He asked. 

“Oh absolutely. After that I don’t think I could fit another round in me.” Percy smiled. He gave a convincing squint to the back corner of the room where the dart board was set up. “I think someone’s trying to beat your record.” 

“What?” Vax turned on his heels and began shouting out for the challenger. “Stubby! That better not be you!” 

Percy quietly pushed the food aside, keeping the illusion up until Vox Machina stumbled out to the next bar. 

:::: 

Now, within the long and empty dining halls of Greyskull Keep, Scanlan leaned against the walls as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Part of him wondered if it would be worth it to try and prank Vax or shave part of Grog's beard again. 

Dragging a chair over to reach the sinks, something clicked behind his head. “I don’t know who you are, but you have absolutely impeccable timing.” 

“Four-eyes it’s me!” He hissed, briskly raising his hands in defence. “Don’t put another hole through my head!” 

“Scanlan?” Even in the dark, the humans white hair stood out like a torch. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. ” 

“Well I heard dragging noise as I was coming upstairs. Thought someone was trying to break in.” Percy said. “Clearly, you aren’t.” 

“I just wanted some water. Feeling a bit parched after all that cave crawling.” Scanlan looked up to the chair. “Ah, would you mind - “ 

“The great Kingslayer requires assistance in retrieving his drink?” Percy quipped. 

Scanlan responded by sticking his mage hand in his ear. He grinned at the loud shriek that followed. “Says the only one who can’t see past his nose without a candle.” 

“Do you want your water or should I just watch as you stack boxes?” The human narrowed his eyes. 

The gnome only sighed. “Fine. Please?” 

“Your manners are sufficient.” 

He decided to pour himself a glass as well. It didn’t take long until the silence was broken again. “So Percy, what’s got you wandering the place in the dead of night? Must be pretty important. Or are you committing to becoming nocturnal?” 

“Just some repairs. Forging spare bullets, getting down ideas. It’s actually rather frustrating,” Percy set his glass against the counter, the small glass only half empty, “I’ve gone through at least three rolls of parchment but it never comes out right.” 

The gnome stretched, his hands just brushing the counters edge. “Well perhaps I could lend you some of my genius. It may help me to exert some of this extra energy.” 

“Really? Are you so certain you wouldn't want to spend that energy in the arms of some gorgeous damsel?” Percy gave him a very dry look. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Percival!” Scanlan gasped. “How dare you assume my tastes are so narrow.” 

He just gave a dismissive shrug, not wanting to urge the bard on about his more intimate escapades. “So, what exactly will you be doing while I work? Crooning into my ear?” 

“Oh as if that’s all I’d want to croon.”

Percival choked on his water at that. “Scanlan Shorthalt!” 

The bard just laughed and hopped off the counter. Percy didn’t need darkvision to know the little bastard was grinning ear to ear. He walked back down to his forge, listening to the distant sound of Scanlans humming as he made his way towards him. He almost didn’t hear him by the door however. The old roar of the fire filling his ears. Unlocking the door, the gnome gave a well-meaning pout.

“About time! You should know not to keep a genius waiting.” He stated. “Now, would you like me to begin?” 

“Sure. Surprise me.” Percy nodded. 

The sounds of Scanlans lute was a welcome background noise. Much more inspiring than the quiet ‘ting’ of his tools against each other as he adjusted delicate metal sheets and copper wires. It was coming together quite nicely, he’d only burned his hands once and the thing actually stayed together. The difficult part was yet to come. Now he was glad the gnome had tagged along.

“I need you to shoot a lightning bolt into this.” Percy stated plainly, holding up an orange jewel set inside a metal locket. 

A loud, sour note quickly followed that statement. “Say what?”

“Trust me,” the human picked up a pair of tongs and some insulated gloves, “just don’t wake everyone up.” 

“Alright?” Scanlan stepped down from his seat and carefully raised a hand to the gem. A low crackled rang inside the forge and Percivla had to brace himself to keep from staggering back. 

The orange jewel - now a more golden yellow - was quickly attached to some other device. Scanlan had no clue what it was supposed to be used for - hopefully not to shock someone of their party, again - and resumed his playing. But slowly, even he began to run out of lyrics and ballads. His music became slower, Percy didn’t comment. 

Snorting himself awake, Scanlan almost didn’t think any time had passed. Percy was still hunched over his desk, holding up his odd device. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he asked. “What’s that ‘posed to do?” 

“It’s just something I’ve been meaning to construct to help in future prospects.” The human stated curtly. 

Someone then knocked at the door and the faint smell of breakfast foods floated out from under the door. “Ah, excuse me Percival? Scanlan Shorthalt? Are you two awake?” Laina called. 

“Oh yes, you go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” Percy said. “Thank you for your help.” 

The gnome gathered his lute and smoothed down his shirt. Though in a flash of insight, realized Percy most likely hadn’t slept through the night. He decided not to ask for now. “Hm, oh yea. Just show us what that does when you get the chance.” 

“Oh, I doubt that.” 

::::

Vex tried to not let herself be distracted by the ever present vibrancy of the FeyWilds. Even in this darkness, the grass and trees were beautiful shades of midnight blue, royal violets and ebony. As much as returning to Syngorn made her stomach invert, at least she was with her family. 

Within the nook of roots Vox Machina had staked their camp in, an odd smell began to waft over. It took her a moment, but around where Percy was resting, a soft orange glow radiated over the sleeping form of Grog. The smell of something burning following it. She assumed it was a fire, but given their last encounter with the grass and the lack of crackling cinders, she figured that wasn’t it. 

She considered just asking. Though Vax and Keyleth made passing comments about Percy using magic - she almost forgot he could do that - on them. Persuading their druid to sleep rather than heal. Hiding away unfinished food. So she used the Goliath as cover, peeking over his grey shoulders. Confusion and fear strike her. 

Percival has his coat folded as a makeshift pillow against his back. His cotton shirt rolled back. But no pale skin. 

It looks like platemale, but fused to the humans body. The metal is cracked in the places she recalls Percy being struck in the battles with what few enemies they’ve faced here. Almost no blood seeps from any of the wounds, there’s not even the smell of blood. The glow comes from a thin metal device, a wire running down and connected to a leather pouch at his belt. 

He pulls out extra scraps of metal, lays them against the wound and lowers the glowing tip. The sheet turned to liquid and begins to melt into the crack, biting at his lip all the while. Under the thick metal plates were what looked to be blue tinted wires. The orange glow ran down the seams, shining like cold fire. It reminded her of his old pepperbox, before Scanlan threw it into the acid. 

For some reason, more old memories began to surface at that thought. How he’d pick at his food while the rest of the party ate their second or third plates. He always took first watch. Rarely would he ever request healing or drink potions. How he kept his shirt pulled so tight against himself when they found him in that prison cell. 

Vex stared for what could have been hours as he went about melting metal into cracks along his arms. After it had cooled, Percy began to undo the lacing of his shirt. Any vain hope that the metal was just a form of armour was dashed when she saw the same plates adorning his chest. A particularly large crack just above where his heart would be. Percy sighed quietly and took a scrap of cloth between his teeth. 

This time, she couldn’t hide the small gasp when she saw more liquid metal pour into this crack. The humans head snapped up, quicking tossing the glowing orange needle as she ducked behind Grog. A murmur of ‘god damit’ came as Percy began to frantically stamp out the beginnings of a fire where the metal hit grass. 

“Shit, who’s there?” He hissed, drawing his pistol. “Vax?” 

She saw no point in hiding and stepped out from behind the goliath. “Wrong one, darling.”

“Vex,” He rushed to pull his coat around himself, but stopped halfway, “how much did you see?” 

Quietly, she looked to the rest of the party. Nobody else seemed to be awake. “Enough. Do you want to sit down?” 

He wordlessly nodded, picking up the now dull and broken device, tucking it into a pocket. Leaning back against the tree, his eyes held the look of a cornered animal. Shoulders tense and his grip on the piston turning his knuckles white. 

The drone of insects and fey lasted until Vex worked up the courage to finally ask. “How long have - has this been going on?” 

“After I was captured for the first time by Ripley, actually.” He stated plainly. “She was working on some experiment, only god knows why. I was the one lucky enough to survive.” 

“One?” Vex echoed.

“Hmm, you didn’t see the bloodstains in the other cells? But yes, there were others. They had more metal grafted to their skin, some couldn’t move their arms properly. Like I said, I was lucky.” 

She hovered a hand over his arm, tracing a line up his bicep, shoulder and stopping at his collar. Staring harder, Vex could see the shimmer of an illusion vanish. A blend of rough, healed over stitches connected his head to the pale blue wires and mesh. Percy breathed out another long sigh.

“Nobody noticed, so I decided it was better to just keep this to myself.” He said. “It really isn’t so painful. I don’t need to eat or sleep as much, that way I could carry more supplies. You don’t need to use healing spells on me either. They only help so much.”

Vex quietly laid her hand out for him, not wanting to force contact. “Darling, please don’t belittle this. Are you sure there’s no way to reverse this? We could ask Pike, I’m sure she would keep it secret.”

Percy continued to stare into the darkened forest, but he did set one of his hands in the half-elfs palm. “I don’t know if even she’s powerful enough to reverse this. If it even can be reversed. Ripley used some sort of binding on the metals. As far as I know, this is my body now.” 

“But why hide this for so long?” She pressed. It felt wrong to let the hurt creep into her voice. “Why would you keep yourself hidden for so long?” 

His grip tightened in her hand. “Because I’m this.” Percy gestured to himself. “I’m hardly even human. I won’t be ever again. So I tinker and I try to fix myself. I’m still living, so I’m okay. This isn’t something you should trouble yourself with again.” 

“That’s what you said about the Briarwoods and look what happened to them.” She snarked back. Perhaps not the wisest response at the moment, but the human immediate reaction didn’t look negative. “Percy dear, listen to me. I swear on my broomstick that I won’t tell the others. But I do urge you to tell them. Maybe Scanlan knows something. Or Vax can ask the Raven Queen. I don’t want you hurting like this by yourself all over again.” 

The white haired human let his head fall against the tree and closed his eyes. “Perhaps in time.” Percy mused. “Vex'ahlia, be honest, do you still love me?”

Her answer was a soft and lingering kiss to his stubbled cheek. “Yes darling. After what you did for me, I will love you for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yes, Keyleth does know Percy cast Friends on her. She just didn't want to say anything and was feeling super hurt by that. And healing Percy felt 'off' to her.  
> 2) Minor Illusion is a great cantrip  
> 3) Percy essentially made a compact soldering iron. And Laina doesn't get enough credit.  
> 4) To clarify if anyone's confused, Ripley essentially frankenstined Warforged parts into his skin. He's still got a regular face and underneath he's still fleshy but it's a 60/40 split between metal and flesh. He uses Minor Illusion again to make himself appear fully human and the party just didn't know/inspect him for an illusion when they met.


End file.
